Drog fahliil sil wah Rhaegal
by Anathema-Greenleaf
Summary: Dans la grotte des trolls , les quatorze réveillent un être imprévu qui devient alors leur ombre silencieuse. Monstre ou ami ? Gandalf , Thorin , Legolas et Thranduil vont chercher à le découvrir les premiers. Qui est il ? Pourquoi suit-il les nains ? Qu'est ce qui l'attire à Erebor ? ( prochains chapitres dans une quinzaine de jours )
1. Prologue

_**Disclamer : je ne possède pas le Hobbit , mais cela vous le savez ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

La solitude... La peur... Le froid... Les chaînes...

Il ne connaissait que cela.

Depuis toujours.

Après tout qu'était il ? Un être des ténèbres , caché et maintenu dans les ombres pour le restant de ses jours.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour sortir de là... Sinon tout était perdu...

Alors il se laissait aller aux ombres, restant silencieux et endormi dans le fin fond de sa grotte , à l'abri des stupides trolls, qui avaient investi son repaire, afin de ne pas se laisser dépasser par sa colère dévorante. Fureur qu'ils provoquaient par leur simple présence insultante.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire et qu'il devait faire.

Rester à tout jamais enfermé et assoupis.

Un bruit se fit entendre plus haut près de la sortie la grotte , bien loin des bruits de pas monstrueusement lourds des trois créatures immondes dont il avait l'habitude... Il ouvrit brusquement des yeux d'un bleu saisissant et fixa la sortie.

Qui était donc venu le réveiller ? Qui était assez fou pour entrer dans cette grotte infestée par la puanteur des trolls et par celle des cadavres? Pourquoi donc le sort s'acharnait-il contre lui et ses souhaits ?


	2. Chapitre I : la grotte des trolls ?

**Chapitre I : La grotte...des trolls ?**

Thorin écu de chêne entra avec ses compagnons de voyage , ignorant la créature dans les tréfonds de cette grotte sombre et humide qu'ils venaient de sortir d'un sommeil des plus long et profond.

"Quelle puanteur !"

"C'est une grotte de troll. Attention à ce que vous touchez."

L'être dans l'ombre plissa légèrement les yeux aux voix qu'il entendit et à leurs paroles, un peu offensé que l'on parle ainsi de sa grotte. Même si en soi ces voix avaient raison... Les trolls avaient fait un véritable capharnaüm dans son hantre et y avaient laissé leur odeur fétide et celle putride des cadavres en décomposition qu'ils avaient ramené ici. Pas fichus de respecter les lieux ces sales bêtes...

D'un pas glissant et silencieux,tel une ombre, il se glissa entre les pierres sombres et étroites menant vers la salle principale de son logis, restant bien à l'abri des regards. Qui était donc là ? Il cligna des yeux en voyant tout d'abord un très vieil homme... Enfin un sorcier s'il en jugeait à son odeur... Puis il fronça le nez en voyant à sa suite une dizaine de nains. Il n'aimait guère beaucoup les nains , en général ils ne faisaient que convoiter l'or...

"Dommage de laisser tout cela ici " dit alors l'un des nains en remuant du bout de son pied une montagne de pièces d'or sur le sol. " Quelqu'un pourrait le voler "

"C'est sûr. Nori,trouves une pelle"

Qu'est ce qu'il disait...son pauvre trésor déjà bien malmené par les trolls, voilà qu'il allait être volé par ces petites créatures... Il se retint de grogner et crispa les poings en voyant l'un des nains , plus grand que les autres et à la chevelure noire légèrement parsemée de mèches blanches, sortir ses précieuses épées.

"Ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un troll. " fit il remarquer.

Bien sûr que non ! Il ne s'abaisserait pas à garder des immondices pareilles si c'était le cas... Ses lames étaient bien plus que cela...

"Ni d'un forgeron parmis les hommes. Elles ont été forgées à Gondolin . Par les hauts elfes du premier âge."

La créature cachée dans les ombres se sentit presque insultée en voyant le nain éloigner la lame de lui presque avec dégoût. Pourquoi, par les Valars, se sentait il repoussé par une de SES jolies armes? Il en montra presque les dents depuis sa cachette. Son offense lavée par les prochaines paroles du vieux sorcier.

" Vous ne pouvez rêver d'une meilleure lame."

Il se détendit à cela et soupira. Le voilà tombé sur une drôle de petite troupe... Des nains, un sorcier et une étrange petite créature aux grands pieds, mais dont la race lui était totalement inconnue. Son regard, luisant dans le noir, se fixa à nouveau sur les nains qui semblaient s'amuser à enterrer son butin dans la terre.

" Attends, attends, attends ! J'ai encore ça à mettre dedans . Vas-y c'est bon."

"Voilà "

"Allé aides-moi. Allé vite "

Ces nains étaient encore des petits voleurs malgré les années qui avaient passé. Il en soupira presque de désespoir

"On est entrain de faire un dépôt à long terme. "

Il roula les yeux. S'ils pensaient qu'il allait laisser le trésor ici maintenant qu'ils savaient où il était, ils pouvaient toujours courir. Il allait déplacer ses richesses et ce petit coffre avec.

"Quittons cet endroit infecte . Allé, on y va. Bofur , gloin , nori " fit le nain à l'allure beaucoup plus charismatique que les autres.

Il se détendit en les voyant sortir un à un et souffla discrètement en voyant ses chères épées elfiques être emmenées loin de lui. Tristesse... Elles étaient si belles et bien forgées... Mais réveillé depuis seulement quelques minutes, il se sentait encore trop affaiblis pour faire face à ces quatorze personnes.

Il se tendit en voyant le vieil homme se stopper soudainement et craint quelques instants qu'il ne l'eut repéré...mais heureusement, il ne fit que se baisser pour ramasser un poignard elfiques que les trolls avaient sans doute fait tomber. Lui qui avait si bien rangé son trésor avant qu'ils ne viennent empiéter ici... Il le regarda sortir de la grotte et ne pu s'empêcher sa curiosité d'être piquée , et , se donnant pour excuses la méfiance ainsi que le fait de vérifier qu'ils partaient bien , il se leva et les suivit discrètement, restant à l'abri derrière un rocher. Trouvant à l'entrée de sa grotte la petite chose et le sorcier entrain de parler, les nains étant plus loin avec celui qui semblait être leur chef.

"Bilbon "

" Hum ?"

"Tenez. Elle est à votre taille "

"Je ne peux l'accepter."

"Bilbon, il s'agit d'une lame elfique cela signifie qu'elle luit d'une lueur bleu lorsque des orques ou des Gobelins sont aux alentours "

"Je... Je ne me suis jamais servi d'une épée"

"Et j'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais. mais si ça arrivait rappeler vous ceci : Le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie mais quand en épargner une."

Il cligna des yeux à la phrase si philosophique du sorcier. Cet homme était bien sage. L'âge et le pouvoir qui le différenciait des humains devaient en être la raison peut être...

Il entendit alors des bruits de course et se crispa, alerte. Le groupe le remarquant aussi.

"Quelque chose approche ! Gandalf !"

"Restez groupés! dépêchez vous! "

"Que ce passe-t-il ? "

"Prenez vos armes . Vite !"

Il vit avec surprise un traîneaux arriver à vive allure... Traîné par des lapins ? ... Il se lécha distraitement les lèvres. Ils lui donnaient envie de manger ceux là tiens...

" C'est Radagast le brun."

" Je vous cherchais. Il se passe des choses alarmantes."

"Quoi donc ?"

" oh non... J'avais une idée sur le bout de la langue"

Il sembla débattre avant de passer la langue , Gandalf récupérant quelque chose sur sa langue.

" C'est un phasme "L'être caché à l'entrée de la grotte passa la langue de dégoût. Il était sans doute fou celui la en revanche... Il regarda les deux plus vieux s'éloigner avec intérêt. Il s'éloigne donc discrètement , profitant du fait que l'attention des nains était prise ailleurs et il s'éclipsa, se cachant non loin des sorciers pour les écouter.

" Vert bois est malade. Une ombre est venue l'envahir... plus rien ne pousse ...rien de bon en tout cas. L'air est viciée et fétide. Mais le pire ce sont les toiles."

" Les toiles ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?"

" Les araignées géantes ,venues de Dol Guldur."

" Mais la vielle forteresse est abandonnée. "

" Non. Elle ne l'est pas. Une puissance maléfique hante ces lieux , telle que je n'en ai jamais connu . C'est le spectre d'une abomination du passé. Il peut invoquer les morts et les utiliser. Je l'ai vu Gandalf du plus profond des ténèbres un nécromancien a surgit. "

"Donc un nécromancien en êtes-vous sûr ?"

Le vieil homme des plus négligé sortit alors de son manteau... Une lame.

" Ceci ne vient pas du monde des vivants " dit il d'une voix des plus sinistre.

Le jeune homme caché entre les arbres frissonna doucement à chacune de leurs paroles, ses pupilles se dilatant à la mention d'ombre, de puissance maléfique et de nécromancien. Oh... Voilà qui était intéressant...

Il se figea en voyant l'épée maléfique et il la regarda un long moment. Avant de secouer la tête pour s'arracher à cette vue. Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre, le faisant se retourner brusquement, voyant un peu plus loin les nains et la petite créature s'agiter , les deux sorciers s'empressant dans les rejoindre le forçant à se plaquer contre un arbre afin de ne pas être vu.

" C'était un loups , il y a des loups dans le coin ? "

" Des éclaireurs warg , une bande d'orque n'est pas loin !"

" À qui avez vous parlé de votre quête ?"

" Personne je vous le jure ! Au nom de Durin que ce passe t il ?"

il regarda le groupe s'affoler et le sorcier fou proposer d'attirer les ennemis loin d'eux pour les laisser s'échapper... Il les regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Il tourna son regard vers sa grotte et y rentra... Pour en ressortir tout aussi vite et discrètement , une épée accrochée à sa ceinture. Sa curiosité trop forte pour qu'il retourne dormir. Et puis avec les trolls personne n'oserait prendre son trésor n'est ce pas ?

* * *

 ** _Voila pour le prologue et le premier chapitre. Je suis désolé du petit retard que j'ai pris , mais il me restait encore quelques petits détails à modifier. Les possibles fautes d'orthographe seront modifiées dans la journée normalement. En espérant que ce début vous ai plu , j'attends vos avis avec plaisir et posterait la suite le plus tôt possible, au plus tard la semaine prochaine._**

 ** _Ps: je compte aussi écrire d'autres fanfictions sur le Seigneur des anneaux et le Hobbit si cela vous intéresse restez alerte ;)_**


	3. Chapitre II

**_Oh mon dieu , je suis vraiment désolé pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris. J'ai été terriblement occupé et n'arrivais pas à produire un chapitre satisfaisant. Mais me revoilà ! Pour me faire pardonner je mets deux chapitres. J'espère qu'ils vont vous plaire._**

 ** _Merci beaucoup_** ** _à_ _Blue swords et LoupRubis pour les commentaires , ça fait plaisir :) j'espère que cela va continuer de vous plaire._**

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

La créature haleta en s'appuyant contre un rochet, le souffle précipité et son cœur lui donnant l'impression de vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Peut-être était-il devenu trop vieux pour avoir ce genre de lubie. Suivre un groupe de nain en fuite et donc leur courir après aussi silencieusement que possible, avant d'être pourchassé avec eux à son tour par des orques, tout cela sans devoir se montrer. Ce n'était décidément pas une ballade de santé. Et tandis que ce curieux groupe avait été acculé dans un refuge, étaient intervenus les elfes. Ah les elfes. Voilà bien une race de la terre du milieu qui l'avait toujours fasciné, qu'ils soient Sindar, Noldo ou sylvains... Il les trouvait splendides. Oui il aimait la beauté...

Il les avait regardés avec intérêt chasser les orques avant de les voir s'éloigner avec une moue. Se reprenant il s'était empressé d'aller dans la grotte et avait suivi l'odeur reconnaissable des nains, du magicien et de la petite créature aux pieds poilus. Faisant une pause l'espace de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il put donc repartir une fois cela fait.

Il n'a pas tardé à voir la magnifique citée d'Imladris et, voyant grâce à sa vue accrue le groupe qui entrait dans Fondcombe, il s'avança discrètement vers l'endroit sublime et se cacha non loin de là, dans un arbre, ses jambes enfermées dans des anciennes bottes noires balançant dans le vide. Il regarda avec la tête penchée sur le côté, les nains mêlés aux elfes manger et faire les zouaves. Et ricana discrètement en voyant ces derniers choquer les elfes si bien élevés, en jetant de la nourriture , dansant et chantant sur la table. Il les enviait, il aurait aimé se retrouver là-bas. Bien que lui aurait fait preuve de plus de tenue. Mais ils étaient amusants à regarder.

Il resta de longues heures ainsi, ne bougeant pas de sa cachette.

Peut-être que s'il avait bougé il n'aurait pas été trouvé non pas par un ,mais deux elfes.

"Pourquoi rester cachés dans les ombres ? Dame Galadriel dit que vous suiviez les quatorze membres de la compagnie."

Il sursauta et faillit même tomber de sa branche, son regard bleu luisant se fixant sur l'elfe brun en contrebas. Aux vues de la tiare qui se trouvait sur sa tête et la richesse de ses vêtements il devait être noble. Non... Il était le seigneur d'Imladris, se reprit-il lorsque son regard se fixa sur la bague à son doigt, son souffle se bloquant dans sa poitrine et ses pupilles se dilatant légèrement. Un anneau de pouvoir donné aux elfes... Et s'il en jugeait par ses paroles et l'autre bague qui se trouvait sur le doigt de la femme lumineuse à ses côtés... Celle-ci devait être la dame Galadriel. Il s'était mis dans de beaux draps tiens...

Déglutissant, il prit la parole.

" Je ne pense pas être un compagnon de voyage désiré. Je les suis par curiosité à vrai dire. " dit-il, en se passant une main dans sa chevelure noire.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent, semblant avoir une conversation silencieuse. C'était terriblement gênant de se sentir exclu ainsi. Quoique, être sous leur regard à tous les deux était gênant aussi pensa-t-il en se retrouvant de nouveau au centre de l'attention.

" Dame Galadriel pense qu'il est temps de vous donner une place dans cette compagnie. Je vous invite donc à Imladris, ne restez point dans cet arbre."

Méfiant, le nouvel invité du seigneur Elrond fut bien obligé de descendre, sautant de sa branche et atterrissant sur ses jambes qui flanchèrent légèrement. Il avait décidément pris un coup de vieux dans cette grotte...

Il sentit les yeux des deux elfes l'observer, détaillant son visage pâle encadré de cheveux noirs qui semblaient attirer la lumière et l'enfermer en son sein, ressortant par ses prunelles luisantes et bleus azur. Ils devaient sans doute chercher à quelle race il appartenait. Ils durent conclure qu'il était humain, même s'il était étrange.

Il se crispa en sentant quelqu'un dans son esprit.

§ Vous n'êtes pas humain. Je peux sentir votre puissance... Une puissance sombre... Sauvage... J'espère que vous saurez prendre le droit chemin...Rhaegal... Je vous en donne la possibilité. A vous de la saisir. §

Le jeune homme plus petit que les deux elfes, mais plus grand que la plupart des hommes se crispa en entendant son nom être prononcé.

"Merci de votre hospitalité."

Le jeune homme ne pur donc que les suivre, ignorant les regards surpris des gardes sur sa personne alors qu'il suivait les deux grands elfes. Ces derniers le laissèrent aux bons soins d'une jeune elfe qui lui remit une tenue de chasse, armes et nourriture. Oui, décidément il aimait les elfes. Même s'ils semblaient en savoir trop...

Il peut se reposer cette nuit-là dans un lit terriblement confortable et douillet après s'être lavé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi détendu. Si ce petit groupe ne l'avait pas dévoré de curiosité, il serait bien resté dans cette citée. Mais il était déterminé à suivre cette compagnie pour assouvir sa curiosité. Sur cette pensée il s'endormit.

Ce n'est que le lendemain à l'aube qu'il ouvrit les yeux, s'étirant de tout son long, faisant craquer ses vieux os. Un petit sourire vint sur ses fines lèvres pales lorsqu'il vit les rayons de soleil illuminer Imladris et il se leva, revêtant les vêtements qu'on lui avait donnés avant de sortir d'un pas calme dans les couloirs encore déserts.

Il finit par s'arrêter sur un balcon observant la citée lumineuse devant lui. Il entendit alors des pas derrière lui et ne fut donc guère surpris quand le seigneur Elrond prit la parole.

" Suilad. Vous êtes bien matinal. "

" Suilad heru Elrond. Oui, en effet, je me suis réveillé avec le soleil."

On ne pouvait vraiment dire qu'il était habitué à sa présence. Donc le premier rayon de soleil l'avait immédiatement sorti de ses songes. Mais cela, il se garda bien de le mentionner à son hôte, aussi gentil soit il. Il ne voulait pas attiser sa curiosité là où elle n'était pas désirée. Oh il se doutait bien qu'il allait être le sujet de questionnement du seigneur d'Imladris , mais au moins il essayerait de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas sur des sujets indésirables.

" Vous parlez la langue elfique ? "

C'était rare en effet...

"Seulement un peu. Et je suis sans doute un peu rouillé."

" Vous êtes modeste " fit alors remarquer Elrond

" Merci. Cela me fait penser que j'ai été impoli à votre encontre hier. Je ne me suis guère présenté. Je me nomme Rhaegal."

" Et bien ravis de vous rencontrer, Rhaegal. "

* * *

 _ **Voilà j'espère que cela vous à plut, j'attends avec plaisir vos avis. Une petite idée de ce pourrait être ce cher Rhaegal ? Des suppositions ? :)**_


	4. Chapitre III

Chapitre III

Point de vue d'Elrond

Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris hier lorsque Galadriel, avec qui je marchais dans les jardins, _ venant de l'accueillir en vue du conseil Blanc et cherchant un peu de calme après le repas quelque peu... comment dire ? ... Mouvementé et bruyant que j'avais eu en compagnie des nains_ m'a averti de la présence d'un autre invité imprévu ici , dans ces jardins. Je ne l'avais guère senti. Une fois qu'elle m'eut prévenu , je l'aperçus et surtout , je sentis sa présence.

Comment par les valars ne l'avais je pas remarqué ?!

Oh , il n'était pas brillant de par sa force ou sa présence écrasante. C'était plus subtile. Il semblait attirer la lumière , tel un trou noir, et pourtant il restait caché dans les ombres et ne semblait guère menaçant. Ne voulant donc pas faire de conclusion hâtive et étant assez sage pour ne pas agir de manière irréfléchie , je tournais mon regard vers la femme à mes côtés. Je la respectais beaucoup et savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en son avis. Hors elle ne semblait pas inquiète du tout , regardant toujours avec calme le mystérieux jeune homme dans l'arbre. Elle ne tarda pas à me faire part de ses pensées et de ses conseils, d'une façon à ce que seul moi puisse l'entendre et que nous restions pour le moment inconnus à cet invité surprise.

§ Il suit la compagnie depuis presque deux déjà , sans s'être révélé à eux. Je pense qu'il pourrait leur être d'une grande aide. Il faudrait le pousser dans la lumière et lui permettre de faire ses preuves. § dit elle.

Je me doutais bien que ses paroles avaient un deuxième sens, mais en tout cas ce dernier m'échappait pour le moment. J'imagine que je devrais le découvrir par moi-même. Lorsque j'eu cette pensée, l'elfe blonde à mes côtés eut un petit sourire amusé et laissa échapper un mystérieux "vous serez surpris" avant de me laisser avec mon esprit encombré de questions. Et dire qu'elle était toujours comme cela... cela ne manquait pas de me désespérer et de me frustrer un peu à chaque fois même si je n'avais plus l'age pour le montrer.

Néanmoins, il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me manifester à ce jeune homme qui n'était clairement pas un elfe et pour lui proposer l' hospitalité de ma maison. En espérant que ce quinzième voyageur saisirait la chance que venait de lui donner Galadriel.

Après lui avoir montré sa chambre et avoir demandé qu'on lui apporte de quoi manger et se changer, nous le laissâmes seul, me permettant de raccompagner Dame Galadriel jusqu'à ses appartements.

Ce fut le lendemain matin, alors que le palais était encore assoupi, que je revis mon nouvel invité au détour d'un corridor durant ma ballade matinale. Je le rejoignis et entama donc une discussion avec lui. Il me surprit de par sa maîtrise du sindarin, mais changea bien vite de sujet, ne semblant donc pas aimer parler de lui-même. Ce qui en soit ne faisait qu'approfondir le mystère qu'il commençait à être à mes yeux, mais bon laissons le faire , autant ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Je le regarda donc tourner son regard vers Imladris sur laquelle le soleil jetait ses premiers rayons.

" Vous avez une magnifique citée ..."

"Je vous remercie. J'imagine que vous refuserez si je vous propose d'y rester ?"

"Oui. Je dois avouer vouloir suivre ce groupe. Quelque chose m'y pousse en tout cas. Mais votre proposition me touche grandement."

J'imagine qu'il est sincère, il semble après tout fasciné par la ville si j'en juge aux étoiles qui brillent dans son regard. Par ailleurs quelque chose me perturbe dans ce dernier. J'ai presque l'impression de regarder dans les yeux d'un elfe et non d'une autre race. Il y a une étrange sagesse dans son regard... Je fus couper dans mes réflexions par mon interlocuteur qui me regardait curieusement. J'imagine que me voir fixer le vide soudainement devait l'avoir surpris. J'ai donc repris la parole afin de reprendre contenance. Je repenserai à cela plus tard.

"Pourquoi ne pas vous êtres manifesté auprès d'eux si vous êtes si intéressé par leur quête ?"

"Les nains ne sont pas connus pour leur confiance ou leur manque d'entêtement."

Sa réponse ne manqua pas de me faire sourire , reconnaissant la vérité dans ses paroles. Je choisis donc d'appliquer les demandes de la dame de Lorien et glissa de ce fait un conseil à Rhaegal.

Les Hobbits sont plus magnanimes. J'ai rencontré le jeune Bilbon Sacquet. Vous devriez vous adresser à lui. C'est un homme bon et compréhensif.

"Merci du conseil Heru Elrond."

Je chassa ses remerciements d'un mouvement de main et lui proposa de venir avec moi afin de prendre notre petit déjeuner. Il sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde, mais accepta tout de même mon invitation. Nous nous rendîmes jusqu'au balcon où j'ai mangé avec la compagnie de Thorin hier et nous commençâmes calmement à manger tout en attendant les autres. Les nains arrivèrent au compte goutte , tous jetant un regard à Rhaegal à mes côtés. Comme quoi il avait raison, les nains étaient vraiment des êtres méfiants. Le pauvre il ne faisait que manger avec moi.. Pensais-je avec un peu d'amusement avant de me reprendre. Je ne devais pas m'amuser à ses dépends.

Gandalf arriva à son tour et ce fut moi cette fois ci qui reçut un regard, surpris. Je fis signe au mage étonné que je lui expliquerai par la suite la raison et l'identité du jeune attablé à mes côtés.

Finalement, le seul hobbit de l'assemblée arriva et étant le dernier arrivé, il dut se mettre à côté de Rhaegar, les nains ayant clairement évité ce siège. Heureusement le jeune homme ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage. Ah je vous jure...

J'entendis Bilbon et Rhaegal échanger des banalités et sympathiser. Ce n'était pas difficile puisque le brunet aux yeux bleus semblait particulièrement intrigué par les hobbits et la comté. Le semi homme étant pour sa part , ravis, et parlant avec enthousiasme de sa terre natale.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que celui-ci vous a aussi plut. J'ai voulu essayer de mettre différent points de vue ici celui d'Elrond. Aimez vous ? Ou préférez-vous comme je l'ai fait au premier chapitre ?_**

 ** _Si vous aimez les points de vues différents, dans le prochain chapitre j'hesite entre Thorin et Bilbon. Qu'en pensez vous ? :)_**

 ** _Je tacherai de ne plus être aussi longue ;) A bientot pour les réactions de la compagnie et le départ d'Imladris :)_**

 ** _PS: désolé si des fautes m'ont échappé, je tacherai de me relire plusieurs fois demain._**


End file.
